


Damn That Smile

by goodlookin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey really like each other and are working at a home show together, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Could I sit here?"

Rey glanced up from her phone and SmartFood popcorn and gave a friendly smile to her co-worker. She remembered his name was Finn. "Of course."

She moved her feet off of the opposite chair and tucked them under her own. smiled and put his tray down. 

Rey had drawn the short straw, and was working as a hostess at a homeshow, greeting people as they come into the model home. She had been on her feet for five straight hours; this is the first time she had been allowed to sit down. Not the best place to relax either. It was one of those cafeterias furnished with hard plastic chairs and tiny tables with umbrellas, even though they were indoors.

She glanced at his lunch, because you can learn a lot about a person that way. Finn had a tuna sandwich wrapped in cling film and a Sprite. 

As he dug in, Rey continued to discreetly watch him. He was pretty cute, now that she actually looked at him; he was a young, new rep from the furniture company, and she had been directing people's questions about the dining room table to him the past twenty-four hours.

He seemed like a sweetheart. When she made a small comment about her sore feet, he had suggested with real concern that she should walk around so there was blood circulating and weight shifting from foot to foot properly.

It did help a little.

"Where were you last night? I saw you leaving early with your coat."

Rey was brought out of her reverie. "Because it was so slow they sent me home for the night. That's how cheap they are; they don't want to pay two hours worth of pay."

Finn wrinkled his brow. "That’s dumb."

"That's the understatement of the year," She chuckled. 

She took a few pieces of SmartFood popcorn and then offered the bag to him. He gave her another big grin -  _ damn that smile _ \- and took a handful. 

"Thank you. How are your legs?"

Rey couldn’t help but smile at his concern. "Hurt like hell. How are yours?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine. I get to sit more often than you. Did I take the place your feet were resting?"

She shrugged back. "It's fine, it wasn't really doing much."

He started pushing the bag of popcorn back across the table, but she waved them away. "Take the rest. I'm full."

"Oh, thanks." Finn finished the bag in one more handful.

Rey nodded a "you're welcome" and slipped her feet out of the black flats. She brought one foot up onto her knee and tried to remember where the pressure points were from health class.

He brushed his hands off on his jeans and pointed to her feet. "May I?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to do this?"

He nodded. "I am told I am very good."

She hesitantly placed her right foot on his lap. He immediately started massaging her heel with his thumbs, making circles. She sighed happily.

"They were right."

Finn cocked his head to the side. "Who were and about what?"

"Whoever told you that you're good at foot rubs."

One corner of his mouth quirked. Damn _ that smile. _

She happily let him finish one foot and then exchanged one for the other. 

She glanced at the clock. "Shit, it's past the half hour."

His brow wrinkled again and he stopped the circles. "So sorry, should I let you go?"

She stared at him dryly. "Are you kidding? Keep going. They won't notice I'm gone." She added reassuringly. 

He nodded, secretly happy. 

She continued. "In all seriousness, I don't know how I'm going to last the entire week. I'm going to collapse and scare their precious customers away," she snapped bitterly.

He quietly agreed. He had seen the look of pain on her face whenever a customer or manager wasn't talking to her. The long hours didn't help - she had to be there early and she left late. It was amusing to watch her though; when it got closer to the end of the day and she got to sit for a moment of no customers in the house, she looked relieved. However, when she heard the click of heels on the porch, she would stare sullenly at the door until they were about to come around the corner. She would jump up, face happy and welcoming in the blink of an eye, and would launch into her lines, voice peppy. 

"Hello, welcome to Belanger Modular Homes. How are you today?"

Finn realized she had asked him a question. "Pardon, sorry?"

Rey smirked again. "I said, where did you learn how to do this?"

"I don't know, a natural talent I suppose."

She let out another happy sigh. "Some people get all the luck."

He pulled her other foot back up in order to massage the ankles simultaneously. "My ex-girlfriend liked them." 

_ Why would you mention your ex, you idiot? _

Her face flickered a moment. "Anyone who would break up with you when you have this talent is crazy."

He chuckled. "Well, she was crazy."

He finished, but she left her feet up unconsciously. He didn't mind.

"I can relate to that," She admitted. "But let's not talk about them."

He agreed, and they sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

They received texts from their colleagues at the same time. She sighed and reluctantly slipped her small feet back into her shoes. They both gathered their things, and they walked in unison back to the model home.

As they came in sight of the house, he realized he had eaten fish at a job that required he talk to people. 

He turned to her. "Do you have gum?"

She laughed and pulled a box of tictacs out of her purse. "I figured you'd ask."

They both popped three of them and continued on their way.

He relieved the other young rep. "Your turn."

The man smirked at him. "Had a little lunch date with the model home girl?"

He shook his head, surprised. "No, no, I just sat with her."

The other rep patted him on the back and grins. "Whatever you say."

He strode out of the house, nodding at her with a sly grin. She gave him a confused smile and focused on greeting another customer.

He shook his head and took out a stack of gift cards from the cupboard. 

_ White people are weird. _

Three days done, four more to go. 

He hadn't had lunch with her yesterday, as someone relieved her earlier in the day and he hadn't gotten off for another hour. 

However, when he came back through the front door, she had quickly pulled out her box of tic tacs and poured three into his hand with that damn smirk.

Today he purposely waited for her to ask for a break before leaving for his. He circled around until he ran into her in the line for pizza.

She greeted him happily and they chat about nothing until they sit down. She had chosen SmartFood popcorn as her side again and so they shared them as they complain about particularly annoying visitors.

He can't help but watch her mouth form each word as they talk. She wore red lipstick today, so her lips are particularly alluring and he’s getting distracted.

"So have you lived in Toronto all your life?" She asked.

He nodded. "Born and raised, as they say. What about you?"

"I live a few hours outside of it - I'm just here for the show. I'm from a smaller town." She made a face.

He chuckled. "I take it you don't like it there?"

She shrugged. "It's a nice place to grow up in, but I need to get out of there. I've just taken a year off between high school and college to save money."

His stomach dropped. "How old are you?"

"I turn twenty next month." She grinned. "How 'bout you?"

He almost sighed in relief. "I'll be twenty-one in three months."

Silence fell as he processed that information. She seemed to be doing the same thing, but he didn’t consider himself a good judge of women.

They exchanged looks, but she broke it off when her phone vibrated. “Sorry, I have to go. Same place tomorrow?” She winked and ran off. 


	2. Chapter 2

It really was so entertaining to see how people reacted to a nineteen year old knowing so much about a business. Finn couldn't help but feel bad at the same time; most people assumed Rey was just a pretty face welcoming visitors. She had told him she got an bonus for every name and number she got down, and it was hard to do that if people didn't take her seriously.

He watched as a particularly serious man who looked like Jeff Goldblume came up to her.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of a salesman?"

She stood up straighter, holding up her lanyard. "I'm sure I can answer any question you have about the house."

He looked down on her, skeptical. "Square footage?"

"Fifteen thousand and ninety-two."

"Cost per square foot?"

"Belanger doesn't charge per square foot; it depends on what materials you choose and customization."

"What's this floor made of?"

"Solid pine."

He continued firing questions at her but she was answering just as fast.

"How do the floor plans work?"

She picked up one of the coffee table books and flipped through it for effect. "Belanger has every style of house, from traditional two story to modern square. You can bring in your own floor plan as well and you can custom build. All the standard plans are extremely flexible."

"Are they built in factory?"

"Yes, they take two to three months to build depending on how you customize them, are shipped to your location in two to four parts and are put back together in one day."

His eyes widened and he glanced around. "One day?"

She nodded, staring at him with a smirk floating on her lips, knowing she had won him over.

He gave her his information.

_Hot damn._

The day came to a close. He gathered up any dropped business cards and coupons from the floor and stuck them in the cupboard.

When he look up, she was straightening the books very intently. It seems she had a little OCD. She also lined up the business cards on the table in a perfect fan.

They both froze and stared at each other when there was footsteps on the porch. She reached for her clipboard as they came around the corner.

It was just a security guard.

“We're trying to lock up, I'm making sure no one is stuck in here.”

They grabbed their coats and headed toward the exit.

She pulled her phone out of her purse. “I have to call a taxi.”

He paused before speaking. “I can drive you back to your hotel if you like.”

She looked surprised. “Sure, if you don't mind.”

He lead her to his car, partaking in small talk through the chilly wind. He turned on the car from across the parking lot with the remote. He opened the door for her and walked around.

When he got in, she was already fiddling with the radio. “I hope you don't mind.”

“No, I don't mind.” He smiled. “So which hotel is it?”

She seemed to hesitate for a second. If he was crazy he would’ve said she didn't want to go home. “It's the Holiday Inn Express downtown. On-”

“Yes, I know where it is. My apartment is actually just around the corner from there.”

She picked a station playing Christmas songs. She started singing along to _Sleigh Ride_ under her breath.

They drove listening to her sing along to the radio.

When they stopped she took her time gathering her purse and phone. She looked at him. “Thank you for driving.”

“You're very welcome. I can pick you up tomorrow if you want. And drive you home. It's easier, because I live there, and it'll save you money.”

Then she was suddenly kissing him, and he was kissing her back, and things were escalating very quickly and then-

She pulled back, breathing fast. “Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all week.”

He didn't know if it was the adrenaline of the kiss or something else but he felt a sudden shot of courage and he blurted out without thinking: “Do you want to come back to her place?”

She grinned, a lusty glint in her eyes. “Sure.”

He stepped on it and they quickly arrived at his apartment. They walked in casually, but one of his neighbours was just coming out of the elevator and smirked at them. “Evening.”

He held the elevator and then saluted them as he walked away.

He was about to apologize to her but then she kissed him again and pushed him against the carpeted wall.

“Oh no you don't,” he mumbled.

He held her face in both hands and took control.

He turned them around so he was leaning over her. She ran her hands through his short curly hair and got a small, happy sigh from him.

The doors dinged and they immediately separated. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the last door at the end of the hallway.

He unlocked the door and pulled her in. She was pushed up against the door again, his hands running down her body to her ass. He was pressing up against her while simultaneously trying to pull her closer and it still wasn’t satisfying the need for friction and pressure she craved.

He finally stepped away and began to undress. She did the same, throwing off her heels, pulling off her tights and stepping out of her skirt. He helped her unbutton her blouse and it was off in three seconds flat.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, her legs wrapped around him.

Rey was woken up the next morning by “Damn Son” by Poe. She sighed and turned off the alarm, rolling over to look at her co-worker. He somehow hadn't heard it and was still peacefully asleep.

She gathered her clothing from around the room, dressed quickly, and left.

They walked into the model home at the same time.

“Good morning,” Finn greeted.

Rey bit her lip from giggling like a little girl. “‘Morning. How was your night?”

They put their bags in the cupboard and locked it up. “It was really great, how was yours?”

Finn looked right at her, smiling. “Really pleasant.”

Rey burst out laughing. “Pleasant? Really?”


End file.
